Legends Never Die/Transcript
Intro Elias Walker: It was twelve years ago when the Federation's military threatened all of South America. Their leader, General Almagro demanded that all U.S. born citizens should be imprisoned or executed. It was Rorke who convinced Washington to let the Ghosts solve the problem. The US sent an invasion force to destroy the Federation. Rorke led us to eliminate Almagro. But, Rorke became obsessed with him. He talked about the man as if he was a bounty. And it was clear that he would stop at nothing to claim that prize. Gameplay "Legends Never Die" July 8th - 12:46:13 Caracas, Federation Capital Elias Walker years earlier Elias (Voiceover): To us, Rorke was a legend. The man could walk through hell and not get burned. The US helicopters are flying through Caracas, the capital of the Federation. A helicopter was shot down. Elias (voiceover): The Ghosts are the best of the best, but Rorke was the reason that we are feared. Gabriel T. Rorke: We are here for one man! Almagro! Follow my lead! The Ghosts' helicopter landed. They disembarked from it. Elias pulled a Remington R5 with a Red Dot Sight out. Rorke: Merrick and Ajax. Left flank! Elias. You are with me! The radio chatter could be heard between the pilot of the Ghosts' helicopter and Command saying that the Ghosts disembarked. Rorke: Overlord, patch me through to Iron Horse. Overlord: Roger. The radio chatter from the tanks could be heard. The Ghosts engaged the enemies. The friendly tanks fired on the enemies. Suddenly, the enemy tanks came in. Rorke: Enemy armor! Get to cover! An enemy tank destroyed the friendly tank covering the Ghosts. Rorke: Iron Horse Two-Four. We needed support. We are pinned down by the enemy tanks. Iron Horse 2-4: We are almost there. A friendly tank bursted through a wall and fired at an enemy tank, destroying it. But, the friendly tank was destroyed by another enemy tank. Rorke: Head to the parking garage! The Ghosts ran inside a parking garage. An enemy tank fired at the Ghosts, causing the debris to block the entrance to the parking garage. Alex V. "Ajax" Johnson: We are blocked in now. Rorke: Keep it tight. Follow me. They went up the parking garage and came to the edge where they could see an enemy checkpoint. The enemy cars and missile launcher trucks drove through on the road. The enemy helicopters flew overhead. Rorke: Enemy checkpoint. Hold your fire. Helix Four, we got eyes on a heavy convoy running parallel to our position. Helix 4-7: Copy, Actual. I saw them. Swinging back around for a gun run. Danger close. Rorke: Here they come. Stay back. Helix 4-7: Firing. The friendly helicopters fired at the enemy convoy. One of the missile launcher trucks got stuck on a barrier. Rorke: Go loud! The Ghosts opened fire on the enemy soldiers. '' The area was cleared.'' Rorke: Stop the missile truck! Right side! Elias climbed onto the stuck missile truck and stabbed a soldier coming out of the hatch. He dropped a grenade into the hatch and jumped off. The missile truck was freed from the barrier and moved forward, but was blown up by the grenade. Rorke: Good work! It was down. Ajax: There was still one more! Thomas A. Merrick: Then, let's blow that one too. They engaged more enemies. Merrick: We got about a dozen targets. Rorke: Do not let that launcher fire! Move up! They pushed toward the missile truck. Rorke: Move! Stop the launcher! Take that launcher out! The missile truck prepared to fire. Merrick: The SAM was going to fire! Ajax: What the hell was it targeting? Rorke: We got you covered. Just take the launcher out! Stop the launch! As Elias reached the missile truck, it fired, knocking Elias back and blowing his helmet off. The missile hit a dam, causing the water from the dam to flood into the city. Elias got up and put his helmet back on. Rorke: We got to get off the street. Move! The city began to flood. They ran into an alley. Merrick: Come on! Let's go! The city was flooding! We need to move! Rorke: Down the alley! The water came in behind them. As they moved forward, the water in front of them caused a truck to block the exit. Merrick: Shit! Rorke: In here! They ran into a building. It began to flood. They climbed up to a higher part of the building. Rorke: Keep moving! Look for higher ground! Merrick: Do not stop running! Through here! Go! Go! Rorke: Up the stairs! They climbed up some stairs and decided that they are safe from the flood. Rorke: Catch your breath. Merrick: Permission to speak freely? Rorke: What was it? Merrick: I thought that we should call this one. I meant that. That asshole just flooded the damn city and took half of his own guys out. Rorke: And half of ours too. We are Ghosts, Merrick. We would finish the mission. Merrick: Yeah, but this was different. Rorke: Anything else that you wanted to say, Sergeant? Merrick: No, sir. The building rumbled. Ajax: This place was not going to hold. They reached a door. Rorke: It was hot out there. All right. Let's go get this son of a bitch. Rorke peeked through the door. Rorke: At least three tangos. Ten meters. Merrick: Stay alert. They snuck through the door. An enemy could be seen trying to pull his friend up onto the roof. Rorke: On you, Elias. Elias shot an enemy. Rorke: Go loud! More enemies came in. The roof rumbled. Merrick: This roof was not holding! Ajax: What do you want to do about it? Rorke: Keep engaging the targets! The roof began to collapse. Ajax: The roof was going! Rorke: Hold on! The roof collapsed and they fell into the water. Elias was swept through the city by the currents. He managed to hang on to a metal bar. But, a truck caused him to fall back into the water. In the water, he found the body of a soldier. Rorke: Grab my hand, Elias! Rorke pulled Elias out of the water into a building. Rorke: I got you! It looked like it was just you and me now, brother. Elias pulled a knife out as all of his other weapons are lost in the flood. The enemies could be seen in the room ahead. Rorke: Follow my lead Shit! Stay down! They hid under the water. The enemies walked by. Rorke killed an enemy that got close to them. They went into the hallway where the enemies are. Rorke found a fire ax inside a fire extinguisher compartment. Rorke: This would be useful. Hold up. Rorke peeked around the corner. Rorke: Two more up ahead. Go under here. I would flank around. Elias went under some debris to flank the enemies while staying underwater. Rorke: We would take them out on your mark. Elias stabbed one enemy in the leg and in the throat while Rorke killed the other one with the fire ax. Rorke: Grab a gun off one of these guys. Elias picked a Bizon up from one of the enemies. Rorke: Priority one was surviving. Let's get to higher ground. They went up some stairs and through a door to a balcony. Rorke: Just like old times. Eh, Elias? The city was falling apart. We are losing our window fast. It looked like this was the only way to go. They jumped onto a bridge that was connecting the two buildings. The bridge began to break apart. Rorke: It was going to break apart. They managed to get to the other side just as the bridge broke. Rorke: Hold up. Two enemies are seen in the area ahead. Rorke: On your mark. Elias killed one enemy. The other enemy tried to get away. Rorke: One was getting away! Elias killed the running enemy. Rorke: Up the stairs! Multiple enemies are seen on the roof while a helicopter was trying to extract them. Rorke: Multiple Tangos! Open fire! They engaged the enemies. The helicopter flew away. They cleared the area. Rorke: Clear! On me! Merrick: To any callsigns on this frequency, please respond. This was Ghost Two-Two. Rorke: I got you in the clear, Merrick. Merrick: Rorke? We had eyes on Almagro, but we are taking fire! Just west of the hotel. Rorke: Roger. We are on our way. Rorke kicked a damaged brick wall down and jumped down. Elias jumped down as well. Rorke: It looked like we are saving Merrick's ass, again. Alright. We would regroup and we would kill Almagro. They jumped down into the water and engaged some more enemies. Rorke: Use the water for cover. They cleared the area. Rorke: Let's go! They approached Merrick's position. Rorke: Merrick, watch your fire. We are approaching on your six. We are coming in from above. They jumped down to Merrick and Ajax's position and engaged the enemies in the parking garage across the street. Merrick: It was nice of you to join us! We thought that your luck finally ran out. Rorke: Start laying down some fire! Merrick: We tracked Almagro to the Hotel. He was still there. Rorke: We got to get across! Merrick: Any ideas? Rorke: Yeah. Follow me! The flood brought a bus between the Ghosts' position and the parking garage, creating a bridge for them to cross. They crossed the flood on the bus into the parking garage and engaged more enemies. As they pushed toward the hotel, they saw an enemy helicopter flying above. Ajax: Helo inbound! Rorke: They are picking Almagro up. We got to move! Merrick: We got to get through that building! '' The area was cleared.'' Rorke: Elias and Merrick. You are with me. Ajax. Cover our six! They reached a door to the roof and bursted through it. The helicopter that picked Almagro up began to take off. Rorke: Run! Jump! They ran toward the helicopter and jumped into it. Merrick punched an enemy and handed him over to Elias who shot him. Merrick and Rorke are busy fighting the other enemies. Rorke: Get him! Elias tried to shoot Almagro, but he dodged and punched Elias in the face, knocking him down. Almagro tried to shoot Elias, but Rorke jumped on Almagro. Elias picked a P226 up and shot Almagro, killing him. The helicopter went down. Merrick: We are going down! Ajax: Hold on! The helicopter crashed and Elias blacked out. Merrick: Was everyone good? Elias came to. Almagro's body could be seen. Rorke: We are too heavy. Elias, I need you to... The helicopter shifted and began to fall. Almagro's body slid down. Elias managed to grab onto a wire. Rorke started to slide down but grabbed onto a ladder. Merrick: Shit! Rorke! Somebody, grab him! The whole thing is shifting! Elias grabbed Rorke's hand through the ladder. Merrick: It was breaking apart! We got to move, now! What are we doing here, Elias? We can't save him! Rorke: Elias. Merrick: We are too heavy! You got to let him go! Elias let go of Rorke. Rorke and the helicopter fell into the water. Rorke: Elias! The screen faded to black. Hesh (Voiceover): So what did you do? Elias (Voiceover): I made the hardest decision of my life. I let him go, and saved the others. The mission ended. Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Transcripts